Running In The Rain
by x.ShatteredImage.x
Summary: [One Shot] After a slight arguement, Evy takes the outdoors for a breather, unknowingly Rick follows her. Rain begins and they get locked out of their house...what happends next?


**Running In The Rain. **

Rick was pacing around the room, waiting Evy's arrival from the museum. She had promised Rick that she would be home in time for dinner at 5' 0 clock sharp. It was now 9.05pm. As he paced, suddenly the front door was opened and there stood Evy, looking frustrated and tired. She rubbed her eyes and settled her bags down on the wooden table beside her. She stood, feet together, arms crossed for Rick's lecture. She bit her lip. She knew what was coming.

''Where were you! I've been waiting more than four hours for your return! You promised me! I can guarantee that you will not be going anywhere tomorrow'' Rick said.

Rick stood in front of her, eyes with full contempt. She felt like a naughty school girl, getting severely punished by her parent or guardian for that matter. Rick knew that he had only known Evy for less than a year, and he was already very protective of what he had. Perhaps he was going too far, but he didn't give it a second thought.

''Don't be silly, i just had paper work to catch up on that's all'' Evy replied.

Evy removed her gaze from Rick and started to walk towards the kitchen, full of rage due to Rick's behavior towards her work at the museum. He was always like this when it came to staying late, he was always very cautious, especially after nearly loosing Evy at Humanuptra.

''I'm not being silly, i mean it. 100 percent. I can ring the curator right now to tell him so''

Rick was leaned against the doorway, a few centimeters from the phone which he wasn't afraid to use.

''You wouldn't dare''

Evy replied, turning around to face him since before she was preparing supper for both of them. Rick cocked an eyebrow and removed his shoulder from the door way. He reached over to the telephone and lifted it off the receiver with ease. He hovered his finger over the buttons. Evy placed her hands on her hips before walking towards him, her eyes narrowed at the finger hovering.

''Well, that would be most difficult since you have no idea what his number is'' Evy said, huffing.

''728892'' Rick replied, grinning. Evy did not find Rick's actions amusing. She gave one of her ''ooofs'' and slammed the nearest tea-towel in Rick's face. He didn't appreciate it one bit and stormed after her. She ran to the front door and shut it deliberately in his face. He followed her with rage. He didn't have difficulty catching up with her, and before long his hands were securely placed onto her shoulders, he then turned her around so their eyes locked. Little rain drops fell from the once white fluffy clouds (which were now Grey), only kilometers above their heads.

At first, only a few drops broke down but soon it was raining cats and dogs. Before Evy got a chance to talk, Rick suggested they went inside and sorted the debate from there. Evy stayed silent but responded by a nod of her head. Rick let go of the embrace and walked towards the front door, Evy following him. He tried to open it, but had little success.

''Er...Evy? You don't by any change have a spare key with you now, do you?'' He asked, turning around. Evy was soaked to the bone.

'' No Rick, i didn't'' She said, chattering her teeth.

''Shit...'' He replied and moved towards the nearest window, located on the left hand side of the building.

''Pardon?'' Evy replied, she hated the fowl language that Rick seemed to of been saying lately.

''Sorry'' He replied.

He looked around for a large object in which he could break the window. There was no way that the door was going to budge, even with Rick 0' Connell trying to prise it open. He stood back and told Evy to do the same. He used the brick like he would use a javelin. It toured through the window and landed on the tiles in the kitchen, more than likely breaking a couple. The window was, consequentially perhaps, the same size as Evy, so it would be easy for her to get in and unlock the door for Rick. She crawled through, and as she did she cut her side and she gasped. A burning sensation went throughout her and as she gulped, she tried to concentrate to get through the other end. Once she did, she stepped back, feeling dizzy holding the cut with her arm then remembered Rick was waiting for her at the front door.

She hazerley made her way and unlocked it. Rick stumbled back when seeing the blood.

''It's ok, just a cut'' She said, and allowed Rick to walk through.

He placed his arm around her waist to support her and led her into the kitchen. He placed her on the counter while searching for a bandage. He's search was ended when he found what he was looking for. While applying the bandage, Evy had a hard time to resist kissing him. She had no idea Rick thought the same. He lifted her top, with much protest as possible and goosebumps were apparent on her fair skin. Once he had put on the bandage he looked at those irresistible, brown, chocolate coloured eyes that he had done at Hamanupta, not long ago. He moved his head slightly so he could kiss her and this time Evy did not protest. She let go of the embrace when she realized her top was still half way up her stomach. She placed it down again, much to Rick's disappointment.

''Put the heater on will you?'' She said, coughing deliberately and she gently pushed Rick away so she could remove herself from the counter top.

''Sure'' He said and went to the garage to do what he was asked. He flicked it on and walked back in to the kitchen, but found Evy not there. She was in the front room, waiting for the fire to heat up.

''Rick, it's not turning on'' Evy said, kneeling down in front of the fire.

''Ah...shit. I forgot about that. I was meant to tell you...i suppose our argument caught us of guard. I rang the professional about it, i.e Johnathon and since he is out tonight, he said he will fix it tomorrow morning asap''

Evelyn rose from her kneeling position and Rick helped her up.

''I'm gonna get my duvet, you want one?'' Evy said

''I'll be fine, hurry up'' Rick replied and Evy smiled. It seemed their argument was forgotten, fortunately.

Evy only took a couple of minutes. Rick commented how she looked like a maggot, her duvet all wrapped around her.

They then sat on the sofa together. Evy found that she felt nervous since she had not been around Rick during sleep. Rick just said that it may make them warmer, body heat; so he called it. They talked for hours upon end about their pasts and catching up on lost time. When a silence broke out, without warning, Rick kissed Evy long and passionately. She didn't resist and continued the kiss as long as she could until eventually broke it. Her heart was pounding, that was a kiss that she had never shared with another man before. Even Rick. She laid her head against Rick's warm chest. The heart pounding was rhymetic and soothing and it calmed down Evy's un-intentionally urges. He head fell down to Rick's lap and he began to play with her hair.

''You awake?'' He said, removing his hands from Evy's hair and placing an arm around her waist, careful not to touch her wound.

''Hmm...'' She replied.

''I love you Evy'' He said.

''I...love...you too'' She replied, sleepily.

_Fin._


End file.
